


Man Bun

by panicatmydisco



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Cute Stiles, I'm a bit dusty so be gentle, Jealous Derek, M/M, idk anymore but it's kinda fluffy, no rape but it's mentioned, this really isn't too violent but I wanted to warn everyone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-16
Updated: 2017-07-16
Packaged: 2018-12-02 19:25:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11515848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/panicatmydisco/pseuds/panicatmydisco
Summary: Stiles gets hit on by some guy with a man bun. Then everything goes to shit, but hey, at least Derek is around.





	Man Bun

Stiles had no idea how to react to the tall stranger looming over him. The man had a classy white button down on, and some tight slacks that stretched around his strong thighs. He had long blond hair that was pulled back into a man bun and dark blue eyes. He was definitely attractive any idiot could see that, but Stiles wasn't sure if he could trust him. There was something predatory in his gaze that said he wanted to eat Stiles alive. Stiles may be eighteen now, but he certainly doesn't think it's the best idea to let this thirty something year old mess with him. 

It didn't help that Stiles was craving attention, or that his crush wasn't that into him. Derek had been less hostile the last few months, even taking the time to watch Disney movies with Stiles. That didn't mean Derek wasn't closed off, it didn't mean that Derek was going to kiss him anytime soon. So here Stiles was at The Jungle wishing that he was cuddling with Derek and not being undressed by man bun's eyes. 

"I really should be going- it's game night back at home. Can't miss it, it's such a fun time. I love some good games-" Stiles' rambling was cut off by man bun. 

"Your rambling, can't decided if I find it cute, or if it makes me wonder what else those lips can be good for.." Man bun remarked leaning even closer to Stiles, his tall body bending over him and making a shiver run through Stiles. It wasn't the good shivers either. 

"I think I'm only good for rambling, that's what my-" Stiles almost groans when he is cut off again, his mind immediately assuming it is man bun. 

"Boyfriend, I always say that, because those lips can definitely do more than talking." He heard a low voice remark and he felt a heavy arm around his shoulder. Here was Derek implying that he and Stiles had done more than the average conversation. 

Stiles looks up to see Derek glaring at man bun, his entire posture composed except for the tight grip he had on Stiles. Damn, he sure did look fine, his dark tight jeans and dark shirt making him look like he just walked out from a photoshoot. 

Man bun glares right back at Derek his fingers twitching. There was something about his look that made Stiles curious, was this guy also an alpha? The man took a step towards Stiles his eyes returning to his lips. 

"Stiles, we were having such a nice conversation-" Man bun said his hand so close to Stiles' hips. Stile could feel Derek's claws threatening to puncture through his shirt. 

"How do you know my name? I've never told you my name." Stiles said his eyes narrowing as he realized this fact.

This seemed to surprise both of the men, Stiles could feel Derek tug him a step back and he could see man bun grinning. 

"Observant, aren't you?" Man bun said with a gigantic smirk. "Maybe I've heard it before, or maybe I just know." 

"What does that even mean?" Stiles murmured his curious eyes wide as he stepped closer to man bun. 

"You like mysteries, yes? Well come figure me out Stiles." The man murmured his mouth close to his ear. 

"No, we're leaving right now!" Derek growled pulling Stiles back a couple steps. 

"Stiles he'll never love you like you love him, you know that, you always are lonely, the type of lonely that I can fix. I just want to fix you Stiles." The man murmured both hands reaching out and grabbing him, before throwing some powder at Derek who hissed in pain. 

"C'mon Stiles," the man murmured as Stiles desperately tried to figure out what kind of supernatural being this man was. Stiles couldn't move as the man secured him in a tight hold, that almost looked friendly as he pulled Stiles out of the club and farther away from Derek. Stiles was feeling so strange his breath slow and his eyes heavy, was he about to fall asleep? He couldn't tell but he could feel the hard wall against his back, he also felt the man's hands around his face. 

"Such a pretty boy, such lovely features," the man murmured his lips tracing along Stiles' neck. "You will be mine forever..." The man muttered as Stiles lost his fight to stay conscious wondering what could have been put in his drink, and his last worried thought was about Derek. 

When he woke up, he couldn't help but be confused, his eyes wide as he felt a body laying next to his. He rolled over to see Derek sleeping soundly but what struck Stiles more, was the chain around his wrist. He was stuck to the bed by a chain. Derek would never tie him up like this, Stiles knew he wouldn't. 

Derek or what looked like Derek woke up with a smile his lips curling up. "Oh Stiles you are awake, sorry about the chains, the pack and I think you might be under the influence of something from that guy." Derek explained sleepily before curling an arm around Stiles. "How are you feeling?" He asked his hot breath causing shivers. 

Stiles knew they weren't in Derek's room, he'd seen that before, but this seemed like Derek. It looked like Derek, and that's what made Stiles feel so conflicted. He knew he'd never get a kiss from real Derek so why not kiss this fake? Maybe it was the drugs in him or his fear but it sounded like the best way to keep fake Derek happy. It's not as if Stiles could defend himself like this. Stiles had the slight suspicion this was a shapeshifter, but he didn't want to jump to conclusions. 

So when fake Derek went to kiss him all Stiles could do was kiss back. It didn't feel right but Stiles liked that he could feel the stubble of the other's chin, but something about it was wrong. It was all too gentle and not Derek enough, it left Stiles feeling hollow. 

"Good boy Stiles, I knew those lips would be soft." Fake Derek murmured and Stiles couldn't help but blush, he was probably being kissed by a murderer and he was blushing. 

"How far does that blush go?" Derek said and Stiles yelped. A claw was dragging down in shirt, completely tearing the material in half. 

Stiles wanted to tell him to stop but he knew it would be dumb to even try to, those claws could easily rip through him. So instead he bit his swollen bottom lip and shut his eyes. He didn't want his first time to be with some weird fake Derek and it almost made him feel scared. 

"Stiles don't be scared, I'll take care of you," fake Derek promised and Stiles couldn't help but let out a yelp. 

"What, don't you want to feel me? Let me pound you baby." Derek muttered and for once in his life Stiles was speechless. With big tears running down his pale face he shook his head slowly. Derek would never say something like that to him, it sounded so stupid. 

"Look at me, it's Derek, I love you." Stiles starred into those familiar looking eyes and nodded wordlessly. His entire body shook nervously. 

It was in that moment that he heard a door breaking down and felt a knife against his throat. Fake Derek was over him in seconds with a huge knife against throat. He looked livid, like child who was going to not get his way. It was scaring Stiles and he let out a scared yelp, his wrist twisting painfully in the cuff. 

In trudged Scott, Erica, Boyd, and Derek all looking completely livid. Derek seemed to blank as he saw fake Derek over Stiles with a sharp knife, maybe what was even more shocking was the wetness on Stiles cheeks. Stiles tried to smile at his friends but felt that knife press closer. 

"You are mine! Mine!" Fake Derek screeched before shifting back into man bun. Even in a time of trouble Stiles was still calling his kidnapper such a dumb nickname, and he wondered if he couldn't get anymore childish. 

Derek's eyes were red and he took out a gun looking very close to wolfing out. The others looked ready to kill the man as well, all of them protective of Stiles. Before anyone could even attempt to stop him the kidnapper had a bullet in his head. The knife slipping against Stiles' throat and slicing a cut into his shoulder as the shifter fell forward. Boyd caught the dead man before he'd collapse into an already traumatized Stiles. 

They undid Stiles bounds and Derek carried him out still looking livid. One of his strong arms trying to stop the blood flow from Stiles' shoulders. Stiles was shaking ever so slightly but glad to finally be in safer arms, the arms of real Derek. Stiles snuggled closer unknowingly sneaking comfort and Derek responded by tugging him near to his chest. 

"I bet you don't even want to be near me." Derek grumbled and Stiles thought he looked kind of sad. 

"Derek, that wasn't you, he didn't even act like you, way too happy." He teased softly, "Far too touchy and didn't use the correct verbiage when talking about sex with me." Stiles was still feeling a bit funny, the drugs still swirling through his veins. His kidnapper had really thought of everything. 

Derek stiffened and shook his head, a scowl on his face. "He was going to fuck you while looking like me? That's so messed up!" Derek growled out and the rest of the group must of heard, because they seemed to give the two even more space. 

"Well, yeah, it would have been awful, but not because I don't like you, I'm sure sex with you would be great.. Though I would much rather it have been in your form than man bun's because I didn't want his slimy hands on me.. At least I could pretend it was someone I cared for.." Stiles admitted rambling and blushing as he realized what a deep hole he was digging himself into. 

"Wait, man bun? Is that seriously what you called him? You want to have sex with me? You care for me?" Derek said this all incredulously, looking like he couldn't believe it. 

"Yes to all of the above." Stiles said happily. 

Derek broke out into a huge grin and Stiles held his breath. "I like you too, I think I'm in love with you." Derek muttered shyly. 

Stiles ignored the pain in his shoulder and tugged the other man closer. "I know I'm in love with you. That's what man bun was talking about, I've been lonely. I didn't think you liked me." 

Derek surprised him with a growl, "Seriously, I will make sure you are never lonely again. I don't want anybody else hitting on you, you are mine," Derek blushed, "as long as you want to be."

"Sounds good to me." Stiles said pulling the other's head to his and gently kissing him. He wondered if this was considered a normal love confession but he didn't care, it was perfect. Derek kissed him back almost immediately and it wasn't gentle, it was a bit rough and more passionate. It said everything left unsaid, and it left Stiles feeling as if he'd gone to Heaven. The kiss was surely the start of something beautiful.


End file.
